<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Chained to You by Camules</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29742939">Chained to You</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Camules/pseuds/Camules'>Camules</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Owl House (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Beta Lumity, Bisexual Disaster Luz Noceda, F/F, Gay Disaster Amity Blight, I think this are enough tags, Long live buff Willow, We are here for the fun, beta willow - Freeform, but not really?, i don't know how to tag, no beta reading we die like men, slowburn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 21:35:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>10,216</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29742939</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Camules/pseuds/Camules</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Valyria's life is good, amazing even!! She's the Top Student of the Illusions track, by a slight margin but still at the top. Her group of friends could use some work. But she's got Amity, her only real friend in a group of fakes. But all of that is about to change with the arrival of one human to the Boiling Isles. Will it change for the best? Or will it all come crashing down in flames?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Amity Blight/Luz Noceda, Willow Park/Original Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Arrival of a Newcomer</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello, hello Camules here!! Well, this is my first fanfic for this fandom so I'm quite excited about this project. </p><p>I've taken a couple of creative liberties with this fic. Don't worry, it's not much: Simple spells, like a light spell or creating a small ball of fire, won't require a spell circle. Some other spells won't require one, but those are more specific spells. Those will be discussed further along on the fic so don't worry!!</p><p>Now because I suck at describing clothes and outfits (and because I haven't figured out how to paste images in here), go to Instagram and check out her looks on @camul_es</p><p>Anyway thanks for reading and hope that you enjoy it.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>(Check out how Val looks over <a href="https://www.instagram.com/p/CLz9eHUJaPw/?utm_source=ig_web_copy_link">here</a>)</p><p>I watched as Amity paced back and forth around the hideout in the library. She was angry, like red face levels of anger, and has been ranting about it for the last hour. Non-stop. Now that I think about it maybe the unnatural red color of her face could be because she’s <em> finally </em> running out of air.</p><p>“...and it’s all because that dumb human had to interfere!” She stopped for a second and took a deep breath and that’s when I decided to intervene. I love my friend, I do, but no one can live through two hours of ranting. </p><p>“Alright, alright, I get it, you’re mad and it’s all the human’s fault. Now could you <em> please </em> stop pacing around? You’re going to open a hole in the ground!” I said while pointing at the spot on the ground where the youngest Blight was standing.</p><p>When she looked down and noticed that the spot she was standing on was slightly clearer than the rest, Amity sat down on a nearby chair with a sigh, running a hand through her wild mane of hair. “I swear...I’m going to burn her eyebrows off when I get the chance.” And to add to her statement she produced a purple ball of fire in her hand.</p><p>“Woah! Easy there with the arson, Mittens!! Do you want to burn our little secret sanctuary to the ground?”</p><p>“<em> Our </em> sanctuary?” She asks while dispelling the fire spell. “More like <em> my </em> sanctuary. I was the one that found this place all those years back. Besides Val, you only come here when <em> I </em>come here.”</p><p>“Guess you’re right, Blight. Heh...that rhymed.” I said with a chuckle before gesturing to the room. “Then please, by all means. Feel free to burn this place to the ground.”</p><p>“Hmmm… tempting,” She says while glaring at me. “But then I’d have to lock you in here.”</p><p>I fake a dramatic gasp and (dramatically) put a hand over my chest “You’d burn your best friend? You wound me.”</p><p>“Without a doubt. Especially if you keep using that annoying nickname! It's childish.”</p><p>I scoff and blow a strand of hair that was falling over my face “Oh please, if you wanted me to stop, you would have forced me. But since you haven’t that means that you actually like the nickname, <em> Mittens </em>”</p><p>At that Amity glares at me and makes another fireball. She squints her eyes, and I can see all her previous arsonist rage directed towards me, so I do the only logical thing left to do: I opened the entrance of the hideout and ran out.</p><p>As soon as I placed a foot outside I came face to face with what could be my salvation….hopefully. Edric and Emira were standing right outside the entrance and so I ran around them and used them as cover. “Ed, Em help!! Amity wants to burn me alive!”</p><p>Both twins looked at me, then at their sister, and chuckled at the same time. “What’s up with you, Mittens?” Asked Edric while he placed a hand on his hip. “Yeah, Mittens. Why are you trying to burn up cute, little Val?”</p><p>And just as I predicted, Amity opened up her other hand to produce another fireball and the twins yelped and took a step back. “Welcome to the game. Now bye!” I said to them before running away and out of the library. As I made my way outside I could hear the twins running behind me and screaming as they did.</p><p>“Val you fucker!!” Yelled Edric as they caught up with me. “You sicced her on us!” Quipped his twin before looking over her shoulder before yelping and ducked as a fireball sailed over her head. “She’s going for the head, Val! The head!”</p><p>We kept running for a while, sailing through the streets of Bonesburrow with Amity hot on our trail. As we crossed a corner and faced a crossroad, an idea came to mind. “Well guys,” I said while starting to trace a spell circle. “It was nice knowing you.” As we reached the crossroad, I completed it and a clone of me ran down each street. “But I got to bail out!” And with that I kept running, praying that it would be enough to throw Amity of….or at least convince her to stay on the twin’s trail.</p><p>After running for a bit longer I slowed down to a walk until I finally stopped to lean against a wall. My breathing was fast and I was sweating a bit, but it was nothing compared to a full match of Grudgby, so I was fine. I looked around to figure out where I ended up and was relieved to see that I was deep within the market area of the town so, hopefully, I was safe from Amity’s arsonist rage.</p><p>With a relieved sigh I pushed myself off the wall and began to walk around. I took the chance to look at the different stalls and stores that lined up the town when, in the distance, I heard the unmistakable voice of someone trying to gather attention.</p><p>“Gather ‘round, gather ‘round!” The woman yelled from atop the table she was standing on. “Come forth and delight yourself with the wonders of the human realm!!”</p><p>
  <em> Human realm? Well that sounds interesting </em>
</p><p>I started to walk in the direction of the stand and, as I got closer, I started to notice the stuff that filled her stands. It all seemed like trash, but it was interesting trash if you asked me. And it seemed like I wasn’t the only one who was interested in what the witch had to sell because, soon enough, the little stand had a few assortments of witches and demons looking around.</p><p>As I looked through her stuff something caught my eye. It was a small cube that was formed by smaller cubes, each with a different color and it seemed like I could move its part and rotate them around. “Excuse me, what is this and how much it’s worth?”</p><p>As soon as I asked that the owner turned to look at me, then at the cube in my hand, and smirked. “That, dear customer, it’s a funny little human artifact that will let you hypnotize almost anyone!! And it can be yours for the nice price of ten snails.”</p><p>I looked at the cube in my hand, then back at the woman that was clearly trying to scam me, then back to the cube. I scoffed and placed the “artifact” back on the shelf “Yeah right like I’d fall for that one. I’ll give you five and I won’t tell the rest you’re trying to scam them.”</p><p>The vendor smirked, her golden tooth glistening as she did. “Ya got a good head over your shoulders, don’t you? Give me eight and you’ve got yourself a deal.”</p><p>“Six and you’ve got yourself a deal.”</p><p>Just as the woman was about to say anything someone snatched up the cube from my hands and both the owner and I turned to look at who dared to interrupt our negotiation. So you could imagine my surprise when I turned around and found myself face to face with the human who had infiltrated Hexside. I would have complained when the vendor interrupted me.</p><p>“And now she shows up!! Where were ya, kid?”</p><p>“I was doing… stuff.” To my surprise the human started to move the parts of the cube without looking at it, just occasionally glancing at it as she spoke. “Got caught up on an errand. You know, the usual.”</p><p>And this is when I decided to step in by putting both hands on my hips and glaring at the human. “Stuff? Thanks to you my best friend lost her spot as the .best student.” She turned to look at me, her hands still playing with the cube. “Thanks to you I almost got burned today!!” Not entirely her fault but she doesn’t need to know that.</p><p>“Wait top student… you’re friends with Amity?” She then scoffs and has the nerve to place the cube back on the shelf, now with each side filled with only one color. “Well that’s what she gets for being a bitch to Willow and trying to get me dissected.”</p><p>“Wait, wait, wait what’s this about top student and shit?” Then, with a gasp, the vendor pointed a finger at the human. “You snuck into Hexside, didn’t you? Even after I told you not to go there… I’m kinda proud.”</p><p>“Well sorry Eda, but you haven’t taught me a single spell yet and I wanted to learn something!” </p><p>The human and the vendor kept bickering back and forth, but I was more busy focusing on what the human had said. She said that the stall owner’s name was Eda… and there was only one person she knew with that name. </p><p>“You’re the Owl Lady, aren’t you?” Then I couldn’t help but chuckle. “Now everything makes sense.”</p><p>“What makes sense?” Both asked me at the same time while turning to look at me. If I weren’t used to the twins I would have found this a bit creepy.</p><p>“That a troublemaker would work for a criminal.”</p><p>At that the human walked closer to me and, thanks to the height difference, I had to tilt my head to look up at her. “And what if I am?” She asked, her voice getting lower. Was she trying to intimidate me? How cute.</p><p>Before things could escalate further The Owl Lady shoved her arms between us and pushed us away. “Alright, alright, no fighting in front of my stall. Don’t want you girls attracting the wrong kind of attention so you either take this somewhere else, or you both calm the fuck down.”</p><p>I glared at the human for a couple more seconds before walking past her, but not before shoving the human aside with my shoulder. I heard her complain loudly, but I decided to ignore the ruckus and kept on walking. After all, it was starting to get dark and I didn't plan on staying out till late.</p><p>After abandoning the market I started to make my way to a more residential area of Bonesburrow. As I walked by I looked around the street and admired the work on some of the houses, all were simple but homey. But none of those were my destination, after all, we Aerins are a prominent family and deserve the best. So after walking out of the city, I stuck to the road that would lead me to the Aerin State: A big house (not as big as Blight Manor, mind you), with two floors and a beautiful garden. I opened the door, walked inside, and, just as expected, the Head Butler was waiting for me.</p><p>“Miss Aerin,” He said with his usual bow. “Welcome back.” </p><p>“Yeah, yeah I’m back, Byron,” I answered while closing the door behind me and shoving my hands in the pockets of my sweater. “And haven’t I told you to drop the formalities? You practically raised me, Byron.”</p><p>“And as I’ve said many times before, I’ll drop the formalities the day I am no longer under the employment of your family.” He said with a slight smirk.</p><p>I sigh and shake my head. “Ah well, I had to try.”</p><p>“I would be disappointed if you didn’t.” He says while gesturing for me to follow him. “Dinner is ready and waiting for you, Miss Aerin.”</p><p>“Are my parents back?” A foolish question really, since I already know the answer.</p><p>“Unfortunately they are out on a business meeting and won’t be back until late in the evening. But if you’ll allow it I could keep you company.”</p><p>“You know you don’t have to ask, Byron. I enjoy your company.”</p><p>Dinner was a not-so-quiet affair, with Byron it never is. I have a lot of respect and affection for the old butler. He has been working for my family for as long as I can remember, I’m even sure that the reason there are a bit more butlers and maids in the State was because they hired them when I was born.</p><p>Byron is…well handsome is a word my friends like to use a lot when talking about him. Not that I agree, but I also can’t deny it. He’s tall with a sharp face and features. His hair, which used to be pure black, is now filled with some grey hairs that “add to his good looks.” He has the kindest pair of eyes I’ve seen, their color a deep green.</p><p>After I was done with my dinner and Byron took care of the dishes, I went up to my room to shower and get ready for the night. I like to think that my room is nice and simple: a queen-sized bed (that is too big for me but I certainly won’t complain), a desk, a full-body mirror, a big wardrobe, and a joint bathroom. There’s also a window that looks towards the city and, sometimes, I like to sit there and look at the city as the night falls. A bit romantic, I know. But I like it.</p><p>After taking a nice and relaxing bath and changing into a baby blue nightgown I sat on my desk to work on some homework about how illusion magic can be used to manipulate light into solid objects. A subject that, for me, is kinda easy since my family has been using that specific kind of illusion magic for generations, and the culmination of all that effort is shown on our signature spell: The light chain.</p><p>The theory behind the spell is quite simple: Condense the light around you into the shape of a chain, and then use it to restrain your target. easy, right? Well surprise, it’s not. The “easy” part is to shape the chains after that, you need to have great aim to actually hit your target and then keep your concentration so that they don’t break. It took me three whole years <b>just</b> to get the first step right. But now? I could even do it in my sleep.</p><p>After finishing my report and chatting some more with Amity on my scroll and went to bed and, as I fell asleep, I couldn’t help but think that things would start to change.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>---</b>
</p><p> </p><p>Well turns out I was right. And I hate to be right when it comes to things like this. It was a couple of weeks after the Abomination Incident (as Amity and I have begun to call it) and we were now attending the Covention. Well more like Amity dragged me here as she tends to do year after year. I don’t know what she likes about coming to this event. I mean sure, it’s a good chance to take a look at the many covens there are, and maybe to even check out some of the girls from the Bard Coven. I mean… how come almost every girl in that coven or track is either hot, cute, or an unhealthy combination of both? Just look at Skara! She’s really cute, with a killer body. Too bad she’s more preoccupied being Boscha’s lap dog. It’s a real shame if you ask me.</p><p>But moving past that….wait, where was I? Oh, right! Covention! So there we were, enjoying the event when suddenly someone crashed against Amity and sent her almost falling to the ground if it weren’t for her kind best friend.</p><p>“Hey!!” I said while making sure that Blight was okay. When I looked down to see who was that crashed against her, my scowl deepened. “Well of course it had to be you, human. What are you doing here?”</p><p>“Oh look,” she said while standing up and fixing her beanie. “It’s Bitch number one and Bitch number two.”</p><p>“Piss off, human.” Said Amity while making a ball of fire. “Or I will burn your face off.”</p><p>And like someone with a death wish, the human stepped closer to Amity. What happened after that? I’m not sure. But I <em> think </em> that the human girl (whose name apparently is Luz) has a death wish. Who in their right mind would go and challenge Amity fucking Blight to a duel. And to make matters worse, she swore an Unbreakable Oath. </p><p>“Come on, Val” Said Amity while turning around and flicking her hair, making sure that it hits the human on the face. “We have a duel to get ready for.”</p><p>And with that, we left the complaining human and her small demon behind. We walked a bit away from them before I grabbed Amity by the wrist and pulled her to a small alley. “What was that?”</p><p>“Oh, that?” She asked before chuckling and shaking her hand free from mine. “You mean the duel or the Oath?”</p><p>“Both!” I said before letting out a deep sigh. “You know you can’t solve all your problems with either fire or a big Abomination, right?”</p><p>“What? You’re worried I might lose to a dumb human?”</p><p>“Yes! Because, if you didn’t know, that dumb human is the Owl Lady’s apprentice”</p><p>“Well, I,” She says while putting a hand to her chest. “Am the apprentice of the leader of the Emperor’s Coven. Speaking of… I need to find Lilith. Let’s go.”</p><p>“Amity, wait!!” But my call fell on deaf ears. “Ugh, she’s going to be the death of me.”</p><p>And so our quest to find Amity’s mentor, Lilith, began. Surprisingly, it was easier than I thought. We just had to follow the mass of stupid fans to find the black-haired witch. When we did I spotted the Owl Lady and the human walking away, the latter looking a bit worried.</p><p>“Greetings girls.” Lilith greeted us after Amity caught her attention. As the two of them talked for a bit about the upcoming duel, I just stood to the side and watched. Now Amity may respect and admire her…but I’m not fond of the Coven leader. There’s just something off about her. I don’t know what it is, but I don’t like it. It’s the same feeling I get with Lady Blight: People are means to an end.</p><p>After talking for a while, Lilith took Amity who-knows-where and left me all alone. The nerve. Anyway, I took this time to wander around the convention and look at the different covens there are. It's really funny how there are <b>so</b> many small covens. Most probably exist as nothing more than a pastime, but they may be worth checking out. Later of course. Right now I have a duel to watch.</p><p>---</p><p>It wasn't much later after Lilith and Amity went… somewhere, that an announcement for the duel was made. And I, being the great best friend that I am, went and got myself some great seats to watch the carnage. Or they would have been great if it weren't for the people sitting next to me.</p><p>“Valyria? What are you doing here?”</p><p>With a sigh, I turned to greet the boy sitting to my left. “Hello, Augustus.” Now don't get me wrong. I don't have anything against Porter, he's just a bit… eccentric. Not like the twins, mind you, but his obsession with humans tends to get a bit annoying. Speaking of humans. “Are you here to cheer her on?” I ask while pointing at the center of the arena where said human is standing beside the Owl Lady, with Lilith and Amity on the opposite side.</p><p>“Yup! Willow and I are going to cheer on Luz!” From the other side of the “prodigy” was, indeed, Willow Park. She was wearing an overall with a pastel green shirt underneath and some flats. She looked kinda cute, but she's not my type. Way too meek and shy… well it <em> could </em>be fun to try and get a reaction out of her… but it's not worth the trouble. </p><p>Willow simply nodded. To be honest, her reaction is understandable. Boscha and her little gang have been making her school life a living hell and I am part of her group. Sure I haven't formed part of the “Let’s bully some people” gang in a while, but I haven't done anything to stop her either so I might as well be just as guilty as the Three-Eyed Bitch.</p><p>Shortly after that awkward interaction, the duel began. The human was wielding some kind of club but, for some reason, it was red. She seems to know what she's doing with it because the human was swatting away every fireball Amity was throwing her way. After a while, Amity seems to have realized that she was going to get nowhere with her fireballs and instead decided to summon an Abomination that… looks bigger than what she normally uses? Well, maybe she's using everything she has. Typically Amity, being overkill on something that should be a walk in the park.</p><p>Amity commanded her Abomination to walk towards the human and it didn't even take more than three steps when the thing burst out in a big explosion. This shouldn't be possible because humans can't do magic, right? Besides, I never saw her draw a spell circle. And you would need one to take an Abomination that big.</p><p>After that, I started to keep a closer look at the human. She <em> has </em> to be doing something to take out Amity’s Abominations that fast. Which was hard with the human's obnoxious friend screaming right beside me.</p><p>“Woohoo!! Go, Luz!!” Augustus yelled <em> right </em> beside me. “Show her how it's done!”</p><p>“Would you stop screaming, Porter?” I asked while turning to glare at him. “I'm trying to watch the duel. There’s something odd going on and I’m going to figure out what it is.”</p><p>“Aww, are you mad that Amity is losing?”</p><p>I scoffed and crossed my arms over my chest. “You wish. The human is doing something and I know it.”</p><p>“She has a name you know,” Willow commented from the other side of the still screaming boy. “The “human” has a name. It's Luz, Luz Noceda.”</p><p>“Oh I know her name, Park. I just decided not to use it.” And with that Willow glared at me before turning again to look at the match. See? This is what I mean. That girl has no spine.</p><p>The duel went on for a bit longer before I finally noticed something odd on the field. It seemed to be some… bumps on the ground. And whenever one of Amity’s Abominations stepped on one, something happens. Now I’m sure that I'm not the only one that noticed that, hell I’m sure that Augustus saw it as well but is keeping quiet about it. But as I was going to say something about it, Amity started to walk forward, one of her feet got dangerously close to one of the traps. My eyes widened in panic and terror and I was getting ready to run and jump in when the human did something unexpected.</p><p>“Amity, wait!!” She said while dropping her weapon and extending her hands. “Don't take another step.”</p><p>Amity stopped and moved her foot back, away from the bump. She glared at the human and crossed her arms. “Why? What happens if I do?”</p><p>Instead of answering, the human looked down at the bump and then to the side as if she were ashamed. I took this chance to run down the bleachers and grab the railing of the barrier.</p><p>“If you do, <em> something </em> will happen!!” I yelled. Both girls, and their mentors, turned to look at me. “That human is cheating! There are some traps laid out on the entire floor of the arena!”</p><p>Amity, Titan bless her, took a couple of steps back and summoned a small Abomination. Then she commanded it to walk forward and, just as expected, when it stepped on the bump <em> something </em> happened. In this case, a bunch of spikes sprouted from the ground and impaled the Abomination. </p><p>The entire arena gasped and the human turned to look at the Owl Lady with a horrified expression on her face.</p><p>“Eda!! I just wanted to teach her a lesson not, ” She signaled with her hands at the spikes. “not kill her.”</p><p>The Owl Lady dared to shrug and scoff, saying something about “it's the same thing.” I honestly wasn't paying too much attention to what she was saying. I was busier coming up with a myriad of ways in which I could kill her. As I did that, Amity turned around and started to walk away from the human.</p><p>After taking a couple of steps she stopped and turned her head around to look at the other girl over her shoulder. “You’re not worth my time.” And then she flipped her hair, just to be dramatic. As she did that I noticed something on her neck. Is that… oh fuck. I hope that no one else noticed it.</p><p>But obviously, the Owl Lady noticed it. Because it wasn't even a second after I thought that the criminal ran towards Amity and peeled the Power Glyph from the back of Amity’s neck. What happened after that was a total mess: Eda turned to look at her sister (who would have thought), Amity was glaring daggers at her mentor before running away with what seemed to be tears in her eyes. And, for reasons I can't explain, the human ran after my best friend.</p><p>I didn't stay still for too long either, not even the Clawthorne sisters began a real witches duel. I ran as fast as I could, looking everywhere for Amity. I even sent some doubles to look for her. Eventually, one of them found her and led me to Amity’s location and, to my surprise, the human was there and they seemed to be… talking?</p><p>Since things seemed to be calm between the two of them, I decided not to intervene. But I stayed close, keeping an eye out just in case. Eventually the Owl Lady came and took the human away, so I waited a bit before trotting to where Amity was. She seemed to be okay and her mood was a bit better. After that whole fiasco, there was nothing else programmed during the Covention so Amity and I decided that it was time we left.</p><p>On our way to Blight Manor, Amity and I made small talk. But during our conversation, she didn't mention the human. Not even once. This was odd since that has been the only thing she’s talked about for the past few weeks so I decided to address the Slitherbeast in the room.</p><p>“What was that about?” Amity turned to look at me with a puzzled expression. “That conversation with the human after your duel.”</p><p>“You… You saw that?” I simply looked at her with a raised eyebrow. “Of course you saw it.” She stayed silent for a couple of seconds before sighing. “She apologized to me, said that she had no idea what the Owl Lady would do, and then she actually managed to cast a spell in front of me. Sure it was a simple light spell, but she did it. A human managed to cast magic.”</p><p>“Wait… are you telling me that she managed to cast a light spell <em> without </em> a bile sack?” Amity nodded to answer my question. “How?!”</p><p>“She used some kind of drawing. It was… weird. But she did it.”</p><p>After that we spent the rest of the walk in silence. Maybe things will start to change. Hopefully for the best.</p><p> </p><p>---</p><p> </p><p>Okay so it seems I was right. Mostly. I think? It’s complicated. You see, it turns out that during the passage of the Wailing Star the human, Amity, and the twins (why am I not surprised?) got into some kind of trouble during the Library Incident.</p><p>“So let me get this straight: the twins and the human snea-“</p><p>“<em> Luz.” </em></p><p>“Huh?”</p><p>“<em> Her name is Luz. Please use it.” </em></p><p>Huh… so even Amity is using her name now. Guess that means she’s a nice person. Otherwise Amity wouldn’t be calling her by her name.</p><p>I grabbed my crystal ball and moved to the bed. It’s way more comfortable to talk gossip while laying down on my bed.</p><p>“Right, Luz. So they snuck into the library, messed around with the Star’s magic, then found your secret room and tried to find your diary. Then the human found it and tried to hide it away from the twins, that's when you arrived and thought that she was helping the twins. Then they left and an evil version of Otabin came to life and tried to stitch you and the hu-Luz to the book?”</p><p>“<em> And then I helped her fix her mistake and we left the library. But before we left… she lent me the fifth book of Azura.” </em></p><p>“Wait, isn't that the series of books that you love?” Amity nodded. “Huh… what are the odds?” Then we both stayed silent for a while before I broke it. “So, what? You two are friends now?”</p><p>“<em> Well I wouldn’t say friends. But we are definitely on better terms. She’s nice, a bit rude and with a tongue to match yours.” </em></p><p>I scoffed and almost laughed. “You’re saying that she curses as much as I do? Well <em> that </em> I’ll have to see for myself.”</p><p>“<em> Val don't do anything stupid.” </em></p><p>“You know who you're talking with, right?” *Amity didn't answer. She didn't need to. Instead, she glared at me with a raised eyebrow. “Alright, alright I got it. I won't do anything you wouldn’t do.”</p><p>
  <em> “I’m not sure if that's a compliment or an insult. Anyway, I'll be seeing her in a couple of days to return the book so I'll let you know how that goes.” </em>
</p><p>“Alright Amy, whatever you say.” At that, I heard Byron calling me to let me know that dinner was ready. “Whelp gotta go. See ya, Mittens.” And, before Amity could complain about me using that “embarrassing” nickname, I hung up the call and left my room.</p><p> </p><p>---</p><p> </p><p>So Amity’s idea of spending the last day of vacation relaxing is to go to The Knee to practice her magic. Who does that? Besides nerds and desperate people. Well, this is Amity I’m talking about. And for all her “Bad Bitch” persona, she’s actually a huge need so yeah, it makes sense. </p><p>Me? I plan to do nothing the entire day. Maybe a walk to the park would be nice. Yeah, I think I'll do just that. So after getting dressed and eating breakfast (and letting Byron know that I would be probably eating lunch out), I left the state.</p><p>The walk to the park was a nice, quiet one. Or as quiet it can get on Bonesborough. I got to the park close to midday so I decided to get something sweet to snack on. Once I secured my treat I began to walk around, eventually finding a nice bench under the shade of a tree to sit on.</p><p>Once there, and after I finished my snack, I leaned back and closed my eyes. Now, I know I don't seem like the kind of girl that would just sit on the bench of a park and close her eyes like that but I liked how calm the park is today and couldn't help but do it.</p><p>Being like that helped me come to terms with a few things: One, Boscha is a bitch and I can no longer be her “friend.” Maybe I won't cut her off immediately, but I won't let her bully any more people. Two, I think Amity’s starting to think the same. Or I hope she is. Maybe she could find a new friend in Luz.</p><p>As I went on with my unusual introspection I got distracted by the sounds of footsteps coming towards me. Maybe it’s just someone passing by so I won't open my eyes.</p><p>“Valyria?”</p><p>Or maybe I will. When I opened my eyes, and after they readjusted themselves, I found that it was Willow who called my name. She was wearing the same outfit she was wearing from the day of the Covention (which I can't point out because I am doing the same) and had a few bags on her hands.</p><p>“What are you doing here?” She asked me with clear confusion on her face.</p><p>“Well, it’s the last day of vacation before the school year starts again,” I said with a small smile. “and so I wanted to relax. The day is nice so I thought to take a walk in the park. What about you, Willow? What brings you to the park on this fine day?”</p><p>She lifts her hands a bit to show the bags that she’s carrying. “My dads asked me to fetch some things for tonight’s dinner. And I like to use the park as a shortcut.”</p><p>As Willow spoke I noticed that a heavy feeling settled on my chest. But what is this feeling? As I tried to figure out what it is, my face turned into a frown as I looked down, not meeting the Plant witch in the eyes.</p><p>“Is everything okay?”</p><p>That question snapped me out and brought me back to the conversation. I looked up at her and nodded.</p><p>“Yeah it's just…” I stayed silent for a bit and trained my eyes on my lap. Why can't I look Willow in the eye? Ah… I think I know. Guilt. “I… I wanted to apologize. For… For not stopping Boscha and her goons when they were bullying you and for anything else they might have done to you and-” I stopped talking when I realized that there was a hand over mine that wasn't my own. I turn to look and find that Willow is sitting right beside me, with her hand over mine. When did she even sit down? And why is she looking at me like that? Why is she smiling? Why isn't she angry with me?</p><p>“Because you realized that what you did was wrong.” Wait, did I say that out loud? “And because you want to make things right. Or am I wrong?” She says with a smirk. A fucking <em> smirk </em>.</p><p>I chuckle and smile “Are you mocking me, Park?”</p><p>“Who? Me? I would never do that.” Then she giggles and why is that making my face feel a bit hot? It wasn't this hot a minute ago. “But in all honesty Valyria, you don't have much to apologize for. Sure you didn't actually bully me and just stood there, but I also know that you've been good with Gus during class and have never tried to harm anyone on purpose.”</p><p>“Outside of a Grudgby match.”</p><p>“Outside of a Grudgby match.” She says while rolling her eyes. “And you've also been the only real friend of Amity since… We'll since <em> that </em> happened.”</p><p>“Yeah, she told me about it. And I know there are some unresolved issues between you two, but it's not my place to talk about that. Just know that she regrets it. A lot.” </p><p>We both stayed there, in silence, for a bit longer before something clicked in my mind. “You know what? I've changed my mind.”</p><p>Willow looked at me, completely confused by my sudden shift in tone. “About what?”</p><p>“About ditching Boscha and her squad of bitches.” I couldn't help but smile at Willow’s reaction. “Yeah, they are not worthy of my amazing presence,” I said with the best haughty and “noble” tone of voice I could muster.</p><p>And that made Willow laugh. It’s a nice laugh. Maybe I should try to make her laugh more often.</p><p>“And...and if I may know, ” She asked after calming herself down and catching her breath. “who is worthy of your “amazing presence”?”</p><p>That….that is a great question. And why am I being all shy now? This is not me!! Get hold of yourself, Aerin!! “Well… If you’ll have me, I would like to, you know, being your friend?”</p><p>“Oh really? And why is that?” And there it is! That smirk! Oh Titan how I hate that smirk. It's making me all shy and I am <b>not</b> like that.</p><p>“Well after seeing how Amity could forgive Luz after everything that has happened between them I thought that, if she can do that, then I can start to change. And what better way to do that than getting rid of one toxic friend and, hopefully, make another <em> real </em> friend.”</p><p>Willow stayed silent, her face an unreadable mask. Why isn't she saying anything? Did… Did I say something wro-oh! There it is. A smile!!</p><p>“I’d like to be your friend, Valyria. Besides, anyone willing to be a better person is a good person in my book. Wait that’s redundant… You get my point!”</p><p>I chuckle and shake my head a bit. “Yeah, yeah. I get your point. And now that we’re friends, feel free to call me Val. Only my friends get to call that, it's quite the honor.”</p><p>“Well thank you for such high honor, Val.” Says Willow with a giggle before standing up and stretching and when did it get so late? The sun’s already coming down and I swear it wasn’t this late when I got here. “Well I have to get back home to deliver these. I'll see you tomorrow at school?”</p><p>“Sure thing, Willow. See ya tomorrow at school.”</p><p>And with a wave and a smile, the plant witch left the park. As for me, well I stayed on the bench for a little longer. I had to process everything that just happened. After all, it’s not every day that you ditch a long friendship and gain a new friend by being nice. Or at least, not for me.</p><p>As I stood up from the bench I received a notification on my Scroll. I summoned it and noticed that it was a message from Amity. After unlocking it and reading the message I couldn't help but laugh. A lot.</p><p><b>Mittens: </b> <em> Val… I think I might be gay for Luz. 6:38 p.m. </em></p><p>Oh yeah, this is going to be an interesting school year.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Wonderful First Day</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm alive!! Jajajajajajaja!!</p><p>Oh man it feels so good to be alive again. Anyways Here's the next chapter, which I wrote in one sitting at like... 2 am so sorry if there are any mistakes.</p><p>Enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Okay so let me see if I got this straight:” I said while starting to pace around my room with my Scroll hovering right in front of me. “Luz got you all in trouble with a Slitherbeast, which then kidnapped the Owl Lady and the twins, and you decided to go and rescue them. Alone.”</p><p>“<em>When you put it like that… it does sound like a stupid idea.”</em></p><p>“You think so?! Amity it’s a fucking miracle that you’re still alive!”</p><p>“<em>I know, I know. But you should have seen her after she scared the Slitherbeast away. </em><em>She looked <strong>so</strong> hot</em>”</p><p>“And it was at that moment that you realized that you were gay.” I scoffed while sitting on the chair in front of my desk and turned it around. Gotta say that I love a spinning chair. “You know, I had my suspicions.”</p><p>“<em>You did? How?</em>”</p><p>“Let’s just say that I’m really good at reading people.” And that I might have read her diary a few times. But she doesn’t need to know that. Right? “Besides just because you think that someone is hot doesn’t mean that you might have a crush on them. I mean I think that your mom is hot, but you don’t see me crushing on her.”</p><p>“<em>What?! No! Eugh! Why would you say that?!</em>”</p><p>“And that’s exactly what I feel whenever Boscha and her bitch squad say that Byron is hot.”</p><p>“<em>Okay, okay I see your point. But you’re lucky that you’re not here with me, or I would have thrown you out the window with an Abomination.</em>”</p><p>“Love you too, Mittens” Cue in Amity glaring at me. “But I think we should go to sleep, tomorrow is the first day of school and you have that presentation that Bump asked you to do.”</p><p>“<em>You want to be responsible for once? Who are you and what did you do with my best friend?</em>” At that we both burst out laughing. It takes us both a while to calm down. “<em>But you’re right, big day tomorrow and all that. See you tomorrow? And please say yes, I’m not sure I can hold myself back from actually punching Boscha on sight.</em>”</p><p>“Yeah about that… I’m ditching Boscha for good so good luck with that! See ya!” And I hung up the call with a chuckle after seeing, and hearing, a really angry Amity.</p><p>Oh man, I am <em>so</em> dead tomorrow. But what’s life without a bit of risk! So, after making sure that Amity won’t disturb me with a torrent of calls and messages, I set up my alarm so that I’ll get to school right on time. Not early. Not late. Right on time to hear the bell scream.</p><p> </p><p>---</p><p> </p><ol>
<li>Hate. Byron</li>
</ol><p>Why would he force me to wake up <strong>so</strong> early?! I mean it’s the first day! There’s no harm in arriving with the bell, right? Well my amazing butler thought it would be “irresponsible” to arrive “late” on my first day of school.</p><p>After surrendering to my fate, and splashing some cold water on my face to force me awake, I got into my school uniform. Now don’t get me wrong, it’s not I dislike the uniforms, I really don’t, but I’d rather wear something else. I mean how am I supposed to tease and make some girls swoon if I’m covered up? Sure I’m good with words, but I also like to show off a bit of skin to help get my point across.</p><p>Once I got food into my system and some encouraging words from my loyal butler I set off on my way to school. The walk to Hexside isn’t really long, but it’s long enough so that I can fully wake up and be a functioning person. Mostly.</p><p>A couple of minutes later I arrived at my destination and, just as I feared and expected, there’s a really angry Amity waiting for me at the gates. What a way to start the day! But before I could get chewed out by the youngest Bligh, I spotted the one person that could save me from an early death.</p><p>“Has someone told you that green suits you?” I asked to the blue haired girl that had her back towards me. She seemed to be talking to someone that was sitting on the floor, but when she heard me talk Willow turned around with a smile.</p><p>“Hmm not really, but I agree with you, Val.” As Willow spoke I took the chance to glance at Amity who, thankfully, hasn’t seen me yet.</p><p>But that slight distraction distracted me from noticing that the person Willow was talking to was now standing and glaring at me. When I turned to look back at the plant witch I flinched at the angry expression on the human’s face.</p><p>“What the fuck are you doing here, bitch?” I could practically see the venom dripping from those words.</p><p>“Geez, quick with the insults aren’t we?” I say with a chuckle. “Seems like Amity was right.”</p><p>“I don’t care what she said.” Luz said while standing between Willow, who was looking between the human and me with a worried expression. “Now I think I asked you a question.”</p><p>“Alright, alright, geez don’t need to be so rude.” I say while raising my hands in surrender. “I’m here to talk with my friend, Willow.”</p><p>At that she turns to look at the plant witch with a confused expression on her face. “Is that true? You two are friends now?”</p><p>Willow nods and gently pushed Luz out of the way. Was Willow always this strong? Hmm… well that’ll be a mystery for later. “Yes, Luz. We met yesterday on the park close to my house by accident and… well we talked, she apologized and I accepted it.”</p><p>“Huh. Alright I’ll accept that with one condition.” And Luz turns to look me with a smirk that I have seen many times before on Boscha’s face before she’s about to punch someone. “Let me slap you. Once.”</p><p>“What?!” Willow and I shout at the same time. “Why?”</p><p>“Well it’s been a while since I slapped a bitch, and she has been a bitch to you, and me, for a while. So I say that she deserves it.”</p><p>“No she doesn’t. You won’t b-” And before Willow could keep scolding the human, I waved a hand at her.</p><p>“No, no she has a valid point.” I turn to look at Luz. “So feel free to slap me.”</p><p>“You sure?” She asks with a raised eyebrow. “Cus I won’t be holding back.”</p><p>“I’d be offended if you did. Now hurry up before I change my mind.”</p><p>It seems like she didn’t need to be told twice because just a second after that she was swinging her arm back and then forward, having her hand collide with my face.</p><p> </p><p>---</p><p> </p><p>Getting rid of the hand shaped bruise that formed on my face was fairly easy. A simple illusion and then cashing in a favor from a cute girl from the healing track and problem solved.</p><p>Now I would love to say that the rest of the day was as easy as that. Really, I would. But sadly that wasn’t the case since we got attacked by an Elder Basilisk. A fucking Elder Basilisk!! Weren’t those things extinct or something?!</p><p>Now let me tell you that getting your magic drained is not fun at all. Thankfully I got the bruise healed before all this because if I hadn’t, the illusion I used to conceal it would have dropped.</p><p>Thankfully Luz and the guys from the detention track managed to stop the damn thing. As a reward they allowed them to enroll in more than one track. The girl with the fishhook earring chose healing and beast keeping (why? I don’t know), the lanky guy chose plants and abominations (now that’s a combination that makes a bit of sense), and the dog with glasses chose potions and oracle? How does he expect for it to work? Well it’s not my problem anyways.</p><p>Now Luz’s choice was the most interesting of them all because she chose to study all the tracks. As in, all nine of them. I feel sorry for her. But just a bit, I still don’t like her that much. Thankfully she’ll have someone to guide her in the plant track, in the illusion track and, hopefully, in the abominations track.</p><p>I really hope that Amity will ditch her “Bad Bitch Persona” that she has here in school and actually be friendly with Luz. Speaking of Mittens, I haven’t seen her, and by extension Boscha, since this morning. I hope it stays that way cus I really don’t want to deal with a pissed off Amity.</p><p>But it seems like the universe wants to see me suffer because, right in front of my locker, was standing the same person I was trying to avoid and since she was looking at me I knew that there was no way I could escape this time. So, with a sigh, I walked towards my locker and my certain doom.</p><p>“Valyria.” Oh yeah, I’m fucked. “What was that about ditching Boscha? Are you insane?!”</p><p>“Hello Amity, how are you? I’m fine, thanks for asking.”</p><p>“Cut the crap, Val.” She said with a glare. “Do you have a death wish? You know that she will make your life a living hell for this, right?”</p><p>I scoffed and crossed my arms over my chest “Let her try, she knows damn well that she can’t mess with me. Beside we were never friends, not really. The real question is why haven’t you done the same? I know for a fact that you can’t stand her and that, given the chance, you would beat the crap out of her.”</p><p>“I won’t deny, or confirm, that. But I can’t ditch her and you know that. My mother won’t allow it.” She says that last part with a sad expression on her face that lasted no more than a second. “And even if I did that, who would I hang out with?”</p><p>“Okay I’m not going to feel hurt by that question because you’re my best friend and I love you. And to answer your question, ya big dork, you can hang out with Luz, Willow Gus and me.”</p><p>“I can’t be seen around Willow and you know that.”</p><p>“Yes, I know. What I don’t know is why and you won’t tell me, or her, the reason.” I say with a sigh while shaking my head. “Look I don’t know what happened between the two of you all those years ago, but I know that it was enough to break your friendship with her and on that day you lost your first best friend and I would hate for you to lose another one.”</p><p>“I’m not saying that I will stop being your friend because I care too much about you to let you go. Just… consider my offer. But most importantly: Talk to Willow. She deserves a closure, <em>you</em> deserve a closure. Now could you please let me use my locker? I have to fetch my books.”</p><p>Without a word Amity stepped aside and walked away with an unreadable expression on her face. Once I made sure that she was far away I sighed and pressed my forehead against my closed locker.</p><p>“I hope that I did the right thing.” And walked towards my last block of classes of the day.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So I think that you guys noticed that this chapter is shorter than the last one and I recommend you get used to it. I'll only do longer chapters when needed.</p><p>Speaking of long chapters I have a small plan for Grom but I have a problem: I don't know what dress Val could use.</p><p>So I thought: Well Cam since you suck at describing clothes and suck at coming up with outfits, why not let your fans decide? That's why I'm asking you all to design or find a dress that you guys think will suit her.</p><p>And don't worry about the time limit since Grom won't be until a few chapters away. </p><p>Feel free to send your suggestions to my Instagram @camul_es</p><p>Until next time!!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. An unexpected visitor and a hot mess.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Here ya go, have another chapter.</p><p>Hope you enjoy it and I'll see you all at the bottom!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>X day of YXZ month</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>So it’s been a few days since the disastrous first day of school. My friendship with Willow is progressing nicely and I’ve actually become friends with Augustus (or Gus, as Luz likes to call him.) Speaking of the human, she’s starting to trust me, which is nice. She </span>
  </em>
  <span>does</span>
  <em>
    <span> have a tongue to match my own and a really weird sense of humor. All in all, we seem to be getting along just fine.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Speaking of getting along, Amity isn’t talking to me. Now that was to be expected since our last conversation was a bit… rough? Yeah, I think that’s one way to describe it. But at least something good came out of it. I think. I haven’t seen her with Boscha and her Bitch Squad that much which, in my book, is good. Hopefully she’ll ditch them sooner rather than later. But I just think that she needs a slight push… maybe I can convince the human to do that, but how? Hmm… well I’m sure I can figure that out another day.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>In other news, schoolwork is going fine. As usual. </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>Augu</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span> Gus and I are tied at the top of our class, but that’s just something common for us. So, well, there’s that. Anyway, I think there isn’t anything else to say here so I’ll be stopping now.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>And after writing that last dot, I closed my diary with a sigh and leaned back on my chair. Now I’m sure that you’re asking yourselves: “Val, how come you have a diary? You don’t seem the type to have one.” And you’re right, I’m not. But Amity gave it to me when we were five years old and I’ve kept it ever since. I don’t write too much on it, only when important stuff happens in my life or when I feel like it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After that little bit of sudden introspection, I leaned forward and stuffed my diary inside one of the drawers of my desk. Once that was dealt with, I stood up from my chair while summoning my scroll and playing some music.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This day had been long and tiring and I couldn’t wait to take a bath. Today’s Grubgy training was brutal! Especially for me since Boscha is mad at me for leaving her little group and, since she’s the captain, she’s the one that comes up with the training schedule for the team. After getting rid of my team uniform and underwear, I stepped inside the shower and turned the water to scalding-hot temperatures.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>To say that I felt relief the instant the hot water touched my skin would be an understatement. I have never felt my muscle relax so fast in my life! As I felt myself relax, a long sigh escaped my lips. Seems like I really needed this bath.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As I cleaned myself up, my thoughts drifted towards a certain blue-haired witch. The last few days I’ve spent with Willow and the rest has been great, eventful, but great. I’ve found out that she likes to tease people and then look at you with a smirk that, I don’t know why, has my heart doing weird flips whenever she directs it at me. And the way she laughs at every little thing it’s just…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ugh,” I groaned while pressing my forehead against the bathroom wall. “I really am weak against pretty girls. Thankfully she doesn’t have </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span> so I’m safe.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once the water turned lukewarm I decided it was time I stepped out of the shower, dried myself up, and then wrapped a towel around my body and walked into my room. Only to find Emira Blight sitting on my bed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Heya, Val”   She greeted me with a wave.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know, you should be grateful that I’m used to this.” I said while grabbing a fresh set of underwear and placed them on.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, that’s a great thing! I still remember the first time I did this.” And she sighed with nostalgia. “I can still feel that slap.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As I got dressed I could feel her eyes all over my body. Not that I mind it, I like the attention. But coming from Emira, who is like a sister to me, it feels a bit weird.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Could you please stop? It feels weird knowing that you’re checking me out.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She chuckled and looked away. “Sorry, sorry. Force of habit.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t worry,” I said while slipping on a simple shirt and some shorts. “I understand. Anyway, what brings you here?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What? Can’t a girl visit a friend in the middle of the night?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“One: that sounds like something a pervert would say.” And Emira dramatically placed a hand over her chest. “And second: you always do this when you either want to talk to me about something or you need my help.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You… Okay, you have a point there.” She said while taking off her shoes and sitting cross-legged on my bed while I took a seat on my desk chair. “Is everything alright with Amity? Because she’s been broodier than usual.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Amity? Not Mittens? This must be serious then.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah things are… fine? Yeah, I think that’s a good way to describe it. It’s just that I gave her some things to think about the last time we talked.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What about?” Asked Emira while checking her scroll and then sending it away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Her fallout with Willow and how she should send Boscha to eat shit. Speaking off… you know what happened between those two?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can’t say I do.” And her scroll is back on her hand. What could she possibly be looking at? “All I know is that, after Mom and Dad pulled her away to talk, she told Willow that she was a loser and that they couldn’t be friends anymore.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well that sounds like a bunch of crap, and something that your parents would do.” And once again Emira was checking her scroll and… was that a slight blush on her cheeks? Okay I’ve got to figure that out. Now. “What you looking at?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And now she’s blushing harder while fumbling with her scroll. “W-W-Who? M-Me? I’m definitely </span>
  <b>not</b>
  <span> checking out a cute girl’s Penstagram.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Riiight.” I say while crossing my arms over my chest and submitting Emira to the full force of my silent stare. Surprisingly she held out much longer than I thought she would because it took her almost a full minute before she sighed and then covered her face in embarrassment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She’s just…ugh! So fucking cute!” And now she’s standing and pacing around my room. It seems like the Blights love to pace around when talking about a girl. “Not only is she cute, but she’s also smart, funny, sexy, hot… did I say smart? And oh my Titan she’s going to be the end of me one day.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s her name?” I asked her, trying </span>
  <em>
    <span>so</span>
  </em>
  <span> hard not to laugh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Viney. You’ve probably seen her. She’s kinda short with brown hair, usually tied up in a bun, a fishhook earring on one ear, and the most striking pair of green eyes I’ve ever seen.” And cue in a dreamy sigh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“One of the dual trackers?” Emira nods. “Healing and Beast Keeping, right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mhm!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’ve got it bad.” I said with a chuckle. “But enough of this. Get your useless ass out of my room, I want to sleep.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright, alright. See ya tomorrow, Val.” And with that Emira walked out of my room, still blushing like an idiot.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After closing the door and turning off the lights I just slumped myself on my bed and promptly fell asleep.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>---</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>My school morning was uneventful. Just boring classes and practicing the same five spells we already learned last year. Hopefully I had something to look up to the next period. Today was the monthly class with the Memory Pictures, and since that’s a class that all tracks take, my class would be joining up with the students from the Plant’s class. Which meant that I got to spend time with Willow and Luz.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After explaining to the human girl what we were doing today (and using me as an example), we spent most of the time chatting and laughing at some of the memories that popped out. That is until I pulled out a certain memory from Willow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When I hung up the picture and it revealed herself I couldn’t help but gasp. The image was of a younger Willow and a younger Amity hugging during, what seemed to be, a birthday party. I was going to ask about it, but Luz beat me to it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is that Amity?” She asked Willow with a shocked expression on her face. “You two were friends?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That was a long time ago, Luz.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What happened?” This time I managed to ask before Luz could. Point for me!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s something I don’t want to remember so I’ll just…” And she flipped the picture around. “Out of sight, out of mind.” She said with a smile that I knew it was fake, forced even.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I was going to ask something else but Willow was saved by the bell. Literally. So after packing our things, we walked out of the Picture Room and went straight towards the cafeteria.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once there each one of us (minus Gus who ran out of the classroom saying something about his club) grabbed a tray and took a seat in one of the many empty tables and began to eat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As the lunch went on, Willow started to act a bit odd. First, she was sweating a lot. Sure it was a bit hot (and the ventilation of the cafeteria isn’t the best) but not to be sweating as if she had just ran a marathon. Then, after pouring a cup of water over her head, she seemed to be a bit spacey.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Willow, are you okay?” I asked while touching her forehead with the back of my hand and immediately pulling it away from how hot she was. Okay she was definitely </span>
  <b>not</b>
  <span> okay.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I… I don’t know.” And now she’s swaying and there was smoke coming out from her ears. “I feel… weird.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay she’s definitely not okay.” Thank you, captain obvious. “We have to take her to the infirmary, now.” Said Luz while standing up and helping Willow do the same.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before I could stand and follow the two girls that were making their way out of the cafeteria, my scroll pinged me with a new notification from… Amity?</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p> <b>Mittens: </b><em><span>Val, I need your help. </span></em><b>12:15 pm.</b></p><p> <b>Mittens: </b><em><span>Come to the Photo Room now. </span></em><b>12:15 pm.</b></p><p> <b>Mittens: </b><em><span>Please. </span></em><b>12:15 pm.</b></p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, Amity. What did you do?” I mumbled to myself before standing up. “Oi, Luz!!” The human turned to look at me with a puzzled expression. “Follow me, I might have an idea about what happened.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She nodded and began to walk towards me. Once she got to where I was, I helped her carry Willow back to the Photo Room. “So? What happened to Willow?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think that Amity may have done something </span>
  <b>really</b>
  <span> stupid.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And it turns out that I was right (what a surprise.) When we got there Amity was standing in front of the row of pictures that belonged to Willow with a panicked expression on her face. “Oh thanks to the Titan you’re he-“ And her words died on her throat when she took notice of the sweaty Willow that was standing between an angry-looking Luz and me.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Blight.” Scratch that, Luz was furious. “What the fuck did you do?” </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So that happened...</p><p>Anyway, hope you guys enjoyed the chapter!</p><p>Feel free to leave any comments and I'll be sure to answer them as soon as I can.</p><p>Cam, out!</p><p>Oh! And don't forget to submit your ideas for Val's outfit for Grom!</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>*Compresses most of the lore into a small sphere and puts it by the window*<br/>Oh, hey guys!! I... uhh... I didn´t see you there. Anyway don't mind me, thanks for reading and hope to see you all next time.<br/>Oh and before I forget: Many, many thanks to my friend @LuciEege for that amazing commission. Just look at that Image!! Amazing, simply amazing. Go and check out their stuff on Instagram, Twitter, and Tumblr under the same username just above.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>